Back To Care
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Asia is back with problems of their own when they found China in a weird state. What is wrong with him and what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I guess I'm just in the mode for some angst today so here's a rather weird story in a way, I guess. Enjoy and prepare some tissues if you're the emotional type. (Like me. *Runs to get tissues.*)**

They didn't know what was wrong. All they knew was that Hong Kong called them and told them to come to China's house immediately. There was a sense of panic, urgency and even fear in his voice that worried them. As far as they knew, their little brother was usually very emotionless.

"Hong Kong, what's wrong? What did you call us for?" Taiwan shouted. The Asian countries, save Japan, stumbled into China's house at almost the same time. Hong Kong was standing in the hallway waiting anxiously for them. He looked up at them and they all gasped. It must be a very serious problem if Hong Kong seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"He- He- I- He- Floor-!" Taiwan hugged her little brother.

"Shh… Shh… Calm down, Hong Kong." Hong Kong hugged her while crying and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hong Kong nodded.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Hong Kong, in between sniffles, brought them to the room that was connected to the garden. They gasped at what they saw. In the middle of the room, on a mattress, lay an unconscious and very pale China. Hong Kong led all of them out of the room and closed the door.

"What happened to Aniki?" Korea asked. Hong Kong started sobbing.

"I don't know. I just decided to visit him today but there was no answer so I just entered. I searched the house for him and found him lying on the floor. He was so cold and pale that I almost thought he was dead. I dragged a mattress down stairs and placed him on it, hoping that it would warm him up while I called you." They had all left the house years ago but Hong Kong was the only one who occasionally visited their 'brother'.

"Ok, Hong Kong, go and take a break, ok? You've been through a lot. Go and calm yourself down. Korea Ge Ge, can you go with him?" Korea nodded and brought Hong Kong to the kitchen to get a glass of water that will hopefully calm him down a little. Suddenly, there was a scream from Taiwan and they both rushed over to find her sitting on the floor in front of the room China was currently in, her eyes wide in shock.

"Da-ze! Taiwan, what's wrong?" She could only point at China. They walked over only to cover their mouths to muffle their screams. Japan quickly opened the door only to have his younger sister pounce on him.

"Japan Ge Ge!" Japan struggled out of her grip.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. Something had scared her to tears. She led him into China's temporary room and he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his screams. China was as pale as a ghost and the fact that he was cold to the touch was adding onto that effect. As if that wasn't as scary as it already seems, China's eyes were half-opened and staring into nothing. But what shocked Japan the most was his eyes. China's usually bright amber eyes that were full of life were now dull and soulless. The China that they were looking at right now was just like an empty shell.

"His eyes were closed when we first came but when I came to check on him the second time, his eyes were open! And now he looks just like a zombie! He wouldn't react to anything I said or do so I had no choice but to call you!" Japan took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"W-Where's Korea and Hong Kong?" He could tell that Taiwan was just as shaken up as he was.

"Hong Kong totally broke down when he saw Sensei like this so I sent him upstairs. Korea Ge Ge is with him." Tears streaked down Taiwan's cheeks.

"What should we do, Japan Ge Ge?"

"Calm down, Taiwan. We'll figure a way out of this."

"Da-ze! You're here!" Korea came down with a much more calmer Hong Kong following behind.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better." Hong Kong nodded silently.

"Korea, Hong Kong, you came at a good time. Firstly, let's try to get a reaction out of him."

"But I've already tried everything!" Taiwan argued.

"Maybe, but we can still try." Japan shot back at her. The rest agreed. They tried tickling, pinching, shouting and others but nothing worked. Japan grabbed his brother's hand. _Maybe it's hopeless after all…_ Suddenly, the other three gasped. Japan looked down and gasped as well. Somehow, Japan had worked out a miracle. Slowly but surely, tears were forming in China's eyes as his mouth started to twitch. Japan couldn't hold his overwhelming emotions anymore.

"Nii-Nii… Ge Ge!" His tears fell on China's face as China's tears streamed down from his eyes to the pillow, creating a tiny wet spot there.

"K…Ki…ku…" They watched in shock as China gradually began to form words.

"Yo…ng… S…oo… M…ei… Ch…un…" Tears threatened to spill from their eyes. China fell back into his zombie-like state after that, like it had never happened at all. It was only that one time but it was enough to give them hope. They were determined to bring their brother back. Hong Kong ordered a wheelchair while Japan went to cook lunch. Meanwhile, Taiwan and Korea were giving China a sponge bath. After the bath, Taiwan came running into the kitchen.

"Sensei just closed his eyes!" Japan nodded.

"That's a good sign. It means he's already starting to get better." After lunch was cooked, Taiwan and Korea laid the table while Hong Kong and Japan went to fetch China.

"Ge Ge? It's lunch time." Japan lifted China up while Hong Kong held the wheelchair in place. Japan placed China gently down onto the wheelchair. Once at the table, Japan shook China gently a few times before his eyes opened again.

"His eyes are fully opened this time." Hong Kong said and the rest smiled.

"Though they are still looking lifeless, at least they're fully opened. It's slow but we mustn't give up hope. He's slowly getting better." They decided to write an observation diary on China's slow recovery after lunch.

"Ge Ge, can you swallow?" No response. Japan sighed. _We'll just have to test it out._ Cooking porridge proved to be a good idea. Blowing on the spoon of porridge, Japan slowly fed it to China. China didn't move for a few minutes. They all sighed again. Japan took a tissue and was about to take the porridge out of China's mouth but frowned slightly when he opened his mouth.

"Da-ze! What's wrong, Japan Ge?"

"It's gone."

"What?" Taiwan asked.

"The porridge is gone." Taking the small flashlight that Korea passed to him, Japan started to search China's mouth.

"He swallowed it." He said finally and they all smiled.

"Da-ze! That's Aniki for you!" They then continued with their lunch.

"This reminded me of that time when Hong Kong was sick." Japan said and they smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, he had an extremely high fever and was very weak. Sensei fixed him some porridge and had to feed him." They took turns feeding China. It was Hong Kong's turn now.

"Da-ze! He took great care of us!"

"So now, it's our turn to return all the love and care that he showered upon us as children." Hong Kong said as he fed China. They all nodded. They gazed at the full moon together that night and talked a little. Soon, they found themselves looking very worried and frowning. It's been a week since and they haven't been to any World Meetings, ignored the other countries and stayed in the house all the time except if they had to buy something. But, no, that's not why they're frowning. It was the fact that China wasn't making any progress.

**How was it? I'll be posting soon, so please read and review to let me know if you liked or enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! Enjoy!**

It was true. Other than opening his eyes and swallowing, China didn't get any better. Still, they didn't give up. China didn't give up on them when they were being difficult as a child so they didn't see why they should. It soon became a routine for them to bring China for walks in a wheelchair every morning. They spoke to China about various things as they walked. That day was no different.

"Let's go over there." Japan, who was pushing the wheelchair, said as the others agreed. They stared in awe at the sight in front of them. There was seemingly a forest of Sakura trees and Sakura petals danced in the wind, surrounding them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Japan smiled.

"Da-ze! Aniki, isn't it beautiful?" They all looked down at China and for a moment there, they could have sworn that China's eyes widened a little and went back to those bright eyes he once had. They smiled. At last, a sign of recovery from China! They rejoiced inside.

"I remember the first time we came here." Taiwan said.

_**Flashback**_

Chibi Taiwan held a single Sakura petal in her hand as she ran to Teenage Japan.

"Japan Ge Ge, what is this? It's very pretty." Japan took one look at the Sakura petal and stood up.

"That is called Sakura. Do you want to see them dance?" Taiwan's eyes widened.

"They can dance?" Japan nodded and walked outside with Taiwan following close behind.

"Where are the two of you going, aru?" They turned around to see China.

"We're going to see Sakuras dance." Taiwan replied. China smiled.

"Can you bring your brothers along, aru? I'm sure they'll like it, aru." Japan just nodded.

"Chun! Yong Soo! Go with Kiku and Mei on a little trip, aru." The two brothers obeyed and joined Taiwan and Japan.

"Ge Ge, you're not coming?" China shook his head.

"I…I have to make lunch, aru. Be back before then, ok, aru?" Korea shook his head.

"Da-ze! No! Aniki, lunch can wait! Da-ze! Come with us!" China looked hesitant. Hong Kong looked over as well.

"Yeah, Sensei, you should come too!" Taiwan agreed. China started to back away into the house.

"Ehh… I-I'm not sure, aru…" There was a tug on his shirt and he looked down to see Japan.

"You're hesitant because we fought yesterday and you think that we're still angry at you, right?" China didn't answer. Japan knew he was right.

"It's ok. We're not mad anymore. Come on, the Sakuras are really pretty on a slightly windy day like this. So let's go see them together, Ge Ge." He smiled and that did the trick. China relaxed and sighed before nodding. What they saw that day was the topic of their conversations for a week.

_**End of flashback**_

They stayed to watch for a little more before heading back when their stomachs started singing. After satisfying their stomachs, Japan did the dishes while Taiwan cleared the table. Suddenly, Korea, who was with China along with Hong Kong, rushed into the kitchen.

"Da-ze! A-Aniki is-!" Korea was cut off by Japan rushing into China's temporary room. Taiwan and Korea followed him.

"What happened?" He asked Hong Kong.

"J-Ju Ju… W-Where's Ju Ju?" They all looked confused.

"Da-ze! Aniki said that just now! Who's Ju Ju, Japan Ge Ge?" Japan shrugged.

"The panda that Sensei always carries in the bamboo basket on his back!" Hong Kong answered their question. (Hong Kong visited China often while the others didn't visit at all, remember?) The three nodded and split up to look for it.

"Da-ze! I found him!" They rushed back into the room with Korea holding a panda in his arms. Hong Kong set him down in China's arms while Taiwan observed the panda.

"Hey, doesn't this panda look familiar?" They all observed the panda.

"J-Ju… Ju…" China's hand started petting the panda.

"Da-ze! I got it!" Their heads snapped into the direction of Korea while China just continued petting Ju Ju.

"What? What?" Taiwan asked.

"Ju Ju looks like Japan Ge Ge!" (Hey, Korea was found after Japan was so it makes sense for him to know best aside from China how Chibi Japan looked, right?) A huge question mark appeared above their head. A sob caught their attention. They turned to see China crying.

"S-Sensei?" Hong Kong asked. They looked and saw China asleep.

"Strange… He must be tired. He was crying just now." Hong Kong said. They stayed beside him until he finally woke up. By then, Japan had already left to make dinner with the help of Taiwan and Korea was laying the table. Hong Kong screamed loudly and the others stopped what they were doing. They burst into the room to find Hong Kong looking absolutely terrified.

"What happened?" Taiwan asked.

"Ouch…" A familiar voice said in Chinese as a figure sat up on the mattress.

"Don't shout. I'm right next to you." (He's currently speaking in Chinese so there is no 'aru' at the end of his sentences.) The figure rubbed his ear with one hand and propped himself up with the other.

"Ge Ge, are you awake?" China turned around to look at him.

"Who are you?" (Like mentioned above, he's speaking in Chinese.)

**Cliffhanger! Look forward to the next chapter and please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all! I'm back and now to continue the story! Enjoy! Btw, China will be speaking in either Chinese or Ancient Chinese in this chapter.**

Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea and Japan could only stare in shock as China looked around. He started to speak in a language that they didn't understand. They could only recognise a few words here and there.

"What's he saying?" Taiwan asked.

"Da-ze! It looks like he lost his memories!" Korea shouted.

"I know, but that doesn't explain why he's speaking in some foreign language!" Hong Kong looked panicked.

"It's not a foreign language, Hong Kong. It's a language we know all too well." A bead of sweat made its way down Japan's face.

"What are you saying, Japan Ge Ge?"

"Da-ze! We can't understand what he's saying!"

"He's clearly speaking in a language that we don't know!" Japan turned to them.

"He's speaking in Chinese." They stared at him in shock.

"Nonsense! That's not Chinese! This is no time for a joke, Japan Ge Ge!" Taiwan crossed her arms.

"I'm not joking. You all came later after me so you didn't know that Ge Ge used to speak in another version of Chinese! What he's speaking in right now is Ancient Chinese! He taught me when I first came. I never thought it would come in handy at a time like this." (This is completely made up, of course. By the time Japan came, I believe China was already speaking Chinese. Plus, I don't think Ancient Chinese is different from Chinese in terms of speech but let's just pretend that Ancient Chinese is different in every way from the current Chinese, ok? It's just a story after all.) Japan walked over to China and started speaking in the exact same language that China was speaking in. China listened and nodded before standing up. They then walked over to the rest.

"I told him that we'll eat lunch first before we explain everything to him. Our food is getting cold." They agreed and walked to the dining room. After lunch, they sat down on the floor for some discussion.

"Judging by his speeches, I would say that he's gone back to the time where he was just starting to speak the Chinese that we know. That would explain why there were some Chinese words mixed into his Ancient Chinese and also why he knew how to say some phrases like 'Who are you' and 'Don't shout' in Chinese." Japan concluded. He then looked at Hong Kong.

"But first, may we know what happened, Hong Kong?" Hong Kong nodded.

"After you left to make lunch…"

_**Flashback**_

Hong Kong sat beside China, looking after him. Suddenly, China's eyes widened. The first thing Hong Kong caught was the shine in his eyes. China blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

"Sensei, how are you feeling?" China didn't answer. Instead, China looked at him before looking around the room. His eyes then shifted back to Hong Kong.

"Where am I? Who are you?" (Sentences that China says that has no 'aru' behind it are said in Chinese.) Hong Kong stared at him for a while. Hong Kong didn't expect an answer to his question, given China's condition. So when it came, it shocked and terrified him, making him let out a scream that summoned his older siblings into the room.

_**End of flashback**_

"I see." Japan brought his hand to his chin.

"What should we do, Japan Ge Ge?"

"I don't know, Hong Kong." Japan admitted. A scream, followed by a loud bang, interrupted their thoughts. They rushed to the bathroom where the sounds came from to see China sitting on the bathroom floor holding his head with tears sliding down his cheeks. Japan walked over and started saying something while China answered back.

"He slipped and fell on the bathroom floor. Looks like he hit his head after the fall. Hard." He comforted China before China spoke again. Japan replied to him and they returned to the room.

"He's looking for an explanation already. Ask anything. I'll serve as the translator." Japan said.

"I guess we can start by asking if he knows who he is." Taiwan said while Japan nodded and asked China the question.

"He says that his name is Yao and he represents the country of China. So it looks like he still remembers that."

"Da-ze! So, does Aniki remember us?"

"No. He says that he would like to know our names so I guess introduction comes first." Japan told their names and which country they represent to China who nodded. China asked something and Japan answered back.

"What did he say?" Hong Kong asked.

"He asked if we knew him and I told him that we do. Then he asked if he knew us and I told him that we're his younger siblings." The rest nodded. China asked something again before Japan answered back.

"What did he say?" Taiwan asked.

"He asked what was going on and I told him that he lost his memories. I just told him that we're doing some kind of Q&A activity." Hong Kong nodded.

"That will make things easier. Let's move on, shall we?" They nodded.

**Alright! Next chapter will be about their Q&A session! Look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's gonna be a little different. Enjoy!**

Hong Kong: How old are you?

China: 100 years old (Seems to make sense since I was planning to say 201 B.C.)

Taiwan: Does things look different to you?

China: Yes.

Korea: By how many percent? (I don't know much about ancient times…)

China: Percent?

Japan: *Explains to China*

China: 95-99%

Japan: So much?!

China: I know almost nothing…

Taiwan: Do you know how things, for example the stove, works now?

China: No.

Hong Kong: Do you mind if we give you a tour around the current world and show you how things work?

China: No. If anything, I'm grateful to you for offering to help me.

Korea: We're definitely going to help you.

China: Thank you very much.

Japan: You don't have to be so formal. Do you remember what happened before you woke up and found yourself with strangers?

China: *Eyes glazed over* *Silent for a while* *Eyes returned to normal* No.

The other three gathered around.

"What do you think?" Taiwan asked.

"I don't know. We need to find out what was wrong. Why did he collapse? Why does he have no memories? What exactly happened here?" Japan felt frustrated. First, China will react to nothing and now he has totally no memories. Just what the hell is wrong with his brother?! His… brother? Hadn't he lost that right a long time ago?

"So we'll first let him get familiar with this world, right?" Hong Kong's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right."

"Japan Ge Ge? Are you ok?" Taiwan asked.

"Da-ze! You spaced out for a moment there!" Japan shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Shall we go then?" The rest nodded unsurely. China still recognised the layout of his house since he doesn't like to change his house. True enough, Japan and the others still recognised things from over 2000 years ago. They first went to visit his boss and explained everything to him. Since China's boss hadn't change, China still recognised him. His boss, the dragon, approached China sadly and spoke to him in Ancient Chinese.

Dragon: Trust these people. They're the ones you should be trusting the most. Listen to them and let them care for you, just as you once had.

China: Who are they? Why are they the ones I should trust the most? I had cared for them before? When?

Dragon: Because they were the ones you trusted most and you are the one that they trusted most. The answers are for you to find out. They shall guide you and protect you. They will love you, just as you love them, and just as they had loved you. They need you the most and now you are the one who needs them most.

China: Yes, as you wish.

"What are they saying?" Hong Kong asked. They turned to Japan and gasped. Tears were making their way out of Japan's eyes and down his face. He remembered how China had trusted them.

"_Those brats of yours stole something from my shop!"_

"_I'm very sorry, sir, but these children did not steal anything, aru. I should know them best as their older brother and I will not tolerate any insults to them, aru. If anything, you should be asking the boy over there who is being held by a very guilty-looking mother, aru."_

"_I'm so sorry that my son stole something from you. Apologise now, son."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_O-oh. No, no, it's ok. Just make sure that he doesn't do that again."_

"_If there is nothing else, I would like you to apologise to my siblings for scaring them and calling them 'brats' along with accusing them, aru."_

"_I'm so sorry for my misunderstanding and hope that you will forgive me."_

"_Apology accepted, aru."_

He remembered how China protected them.

"_Just hand over all the money you have and you won't get hurt."_

"_What are you doing to them, aru? Leave if you don't want things to get messy, aru."_

"_And who are you?"_

"_I am their older brother, aru."_

"_Then you shall pay up."_

"_Ge Ge, are you ok?"_

"_Don't worry, a small cut like this won't kill me, aru. All that matters is that you are all safe, aru."_

He remembered how he would care for them.

"_Now go and take a bath, aru. We don't want anyone to be sick, right, aru?"_

"_Ok, Ge Ge!"_

He remembered how they had needed him.

"_Ge Ge!"_

"_Kiku, Chun, Mei, Yong Soo! There you are, aru! I was so worried, aru! Next time, tell me when you want to explore the bamboo forest, ok, aru? You don't want to get lost again, right, aru?"_

"_Ok, Ge Ge, we will."_

He remembered how he would love them and how they had loved him.

"_Ge ge? We love you."_

"_As I have and always will love you too, aru."_

He remembered a time when they were all happy.

"_Aiyaa, Yong Soo, don't play with food and eat silently, aru!"_

"_Da-ze!"_

"_Ge Ge, watch out!"_

"_Im Yong Soo, wait till I put a bowl of rice on your head, aru!"_

"_Ge Ge, what happened to 'eating quietly'?"_

"_This is an exception, aru!" _

"Japan Ge Ge?" Taiwan's call attracted the other two's attention. China walked over.

China: What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Japan let out a sob and hugged China.

Japan: Don't worry. I will protect you. You'll be safe. I promise.

Japan tightened his grip. China just nodded. The Dragon looked at them as they left. He remembered meeting China as a baby dragon along with his parents. He remembered how he would care for his parents despite being a child. They were cared for properly in their last moments and had died happily. He closed his eyes as the image of his parents in their last moments. Both had their heads on China's lap as their life slowly ebbed away. China kept on stroking their big heads until they let out a sigh of content and left this world. A tear made its way down the Dragon's eyes.

"I have seen many tragedies in my long life and so have you. I have experienced many sad and painful things and so have you. Yet, you have forgotten them all. I don't know whether you losing your memories is a blessing or a curse, China."

**So there you are! Those spoken in Ancient Chinese are not in the speech comma or whatever you call it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Ve~ Japan! Welcome back! How was China? You were gone for a long time!"

"I'm back, Italy-kun. Unfortunately, China isn't doing very well." Japan explained the situation to Italy, Germany along with Prussia and Romano who were visiting.

"Ve~ I hope he gets his memories back."

"Me too, Italy-kun. I'll be going to inform the Allies now."

"No, wait. It's too dangerous. I think we should keep him with us here."

"Kesesese! The Allies will be short of one member now!"

"Bastards, don't drag my brother into war!"

"No!" Japan stood up abruptly.

"He's still my brother! Don't lay a hand on him!" Japan then grabbed China's hand and the Asians left.

"You're telling me that China lost his memories?" England repeated.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell."

"The Hero (me by the way) thinks that England might have gotten drunk again and messed up his magic again!"

"Shut up, you bloody git!" England sighed. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"So if he lost his memories, can I have Hong Kong then?" China flinched but nobody noticed.

"NO!" America and Hong Kong both shouted.

China: No way, … …!

"Eh? Ge Ge, what did you just say?" Japan stared at China.

"What did he say?" Taiwan asked.

"He said… 'Opium…Bastard…'. But how?" China himself looked confused as to what he had just said. England grinned.

"I thought so. Imagine if people who lost their memories didn't forget, but just can't say it out of their minds. What do you think will happen?" (I'm not making any sense…)

"Their consciousness will unconsciously answer to different things others do. For example, things that saddened him before and brought up again to him will shock the answer out of his mind. That's why he answered unconsciously to England-san's comment." Japan said, realising what England was trying to get at. (Still not making sense…)

"So if we keep doing and saying things that bring up the past to him, he will slowly start to remember!" Taiwan jumped in joy. They left after thanking him. Continuing their journey around the world to teach China and hopefully helped him remember, they only reached back to the house (practically a palace, actually) after a week. Their plan worked. China had remembered a lot of things. Like how the current world is, the current Chinese language and other things like Chibi Asia.

"I'll leave when his memory returns." The people at the table fell silent immediately.

"What do you mean, Japan Ge Ge?" Taiwan asked.

"I mean, he'll remember all that happened till now, right? And some of those memories are…" Japan trailed off and looked elsewhere. South Korea followed suit. _That's right. Some of those memories are my betrayal._ Tears formed at the corner of his tightly shut eyes. _South Korea's independence and the Raping of Nanking too._ Tears that were sliding down his cheeks were gently wiped away by a thumb.

"Don't cry. Tears don't suit you." China said in Chinese. Japan nodded softly.

"But don't you want to seek forgiveness from him?" Hong Kong asked.

"After all that I've done, do I still deserve forgiveness?" The rest of the dinner was accompanied by silence. That night, Japan couldn't sleep. As he was making his way to the porch leading to the main garden, he heard the soft and soothing sound of an Erhu. _This song…_ Before he knew it, He was standing at the door behind China, who was playing the song with the Erhu on the porch.

_**Flashback**_

"Ge ge, what is the name of the song you were playing with the bamboo flute just now?" Chibi Japan ran up to his brother, followed by his younger siblings.

"It's called 'Sad Departure', aru. Do you like it, aru?" China sat the flute aside and patted his lap, signalling for Japan to come and sit on his lap, which Japan immediately did so.

"Of course! Anything Ge ge plays is nice!"

"Da-ze! Like the time you played 'Fate' on the bamboo flute!" South Korea exclaimed.

"And that time while we were doing Tai Chi, you were playing a song with the Erhu." Taiwan said.

"And the other time you played the bamboo flute during our morning Tai Chi." Hong Kong too joined in. China chuckled softly.

"Enough, aru. Why are you all still not asleep, aru? It's very late, aru." The four kids looked down at their feet.

"We couldn't sleep…" They mumbled in unison. China chuckled and motioned for all of them to come over to him. They quickly ran to him and cuddled against him. China chuckled again. He picked up the Erhu nearby. He played a song that made the Chibi Asians unconsciously sigh in content.

"What is this song, Ge ge?" Japan looked up at his brother.

"This one is one of my favourites, aru. It's called…"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Broken Moon." He unknowingly said out. China stopped playing the Erhu and turned around at the voice.

"Japan, why are you not asleep?" Japan jumped a little at the voice. His face flushed in embarrassment at the realisation that he was caught and he looked down.

"I-I just couldn't sleep…" China chuckled. He patted the space beside him. Japan immediately walked over and sat down.

"It's a full moon tonight. It looks very beautiful." Japan nodded in agreement.

"_Japan, what do you plan to do in the future, aru?"_ He remembered that conversation they had. He even remembered China's answer.

"_Aiyaa, I don't understand hard things, aru! Put it to more simple terms, aru!" _

"Do you know? The rabbit on the moon is…"

"Pounding mochi." Japan interrupted.

"No! It's mixing herbs and medicine!"

"_Japan, the rabbit on the moon is blending medicine, aru."_ Japan smiled.

"I was kidding, Ge ge." China huffed and looked away. The silence was growing and Japan turned anxious.

"Ge ge? Are you…angry?" China was silent for a while before he sighed and faced the guilty-looking Japan.

"No. You've been like this for as long as I can remember. Even when I first met you, you were so rude."

"_Nice to meet you, China of where the sun sets. I am Japan, where the sun rises."_

"_Such a rude child, aru!"_ Japan can remember that conversation clearly.

"I guess you're right." Japan looked down.

"But…" A hand cupped his cheek, causing him to look into the loving eyes of the owner of the hand.

"Kiku, grownup or not, will always be my little Kiku." Tears welled up in Japan's eyes. He remembered this as well.

"_Kiku will always be my little Kiku, aru."_

**I'm gonna stop here. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to say except enjoy!**

"Good morning!" Everyone greeted each other. As they ate their breakfast, Japan's mind started to wander to the various times his brother called him for something.

"_Japan, do you want some __**bao**__?"_

"_Japan, are you hungry, aru?"_

"_Japan, do you want to go somewhere, aru?"_

"_Tears don't suit you, Japan, aru."_

"_Japan, you should…"_

"…smile more." Another voice broke his trail of thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" He turned around to see China staring at him.

"I said, you should smile more." China's hand reached for his face and wiped away tears that he didn't realise were there.

"Tears don't suit you, Japan." China smiled. Japan just silently nodded, tears still falling.

"Japan Ge Ge, you're not yourself these few days." Taiwan said.

"Yeah, you keep spacing out." Hong Kong agreed.

"Da-ze! Not to mention you crying all the time!" Japan just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not acting like myself but thinking about Ge Ge in this state is… well, it makes me think back to our times together so it's very nostalgic." All of their eyes seemed to glaze over slightly at what he said.

"Yeah…" Taiwan said and they unconsciously sighed in content. China just looked at them with an adorable confused look on his face. As usual, they did some cleaning after that before going out again. As they approached England's house, they heard the loud voice of America and England's shouting from inside.

"DUDE! Put it out! Put it OUT!"

"I know, you bloody wanker! I'm TRYING!"

"Trying is not going to help! DO IT!"

"If you're going to bloody complain so much, then YOU do it!"

"No way! It's your cooking, not mine!"

"Then HELP me, you bloody git!" They opened the door only to be attacked by large puffs of black smoke.

"What happened?" Hong Kong asked as they entered the kitchen to be greeted with a huge mess and a very dirty America and very black England.

"You know what? You two go and clean up." Taiwan said.

"Da-ze! We'll handle the cleaning!" Korea shouted.

"I'll help too!" China joined in.

"Me too." Japan said. Naturally, since the Asians are pro housekeepers, there was not a speck in the house when they were done.

"Thanks."

"Dudes, you didn't have to clean the entire house but thanks anyway." They gathered in the living room.

"So, what happened?" Hong Kong asked.

"Destruction Chef over here decided to cook something." America started.

"And that's only because Ungrateful Villain here decided to drop by." England retorted.

"Hey, you know that I'm the hero!"

"Yeah, self-proclaimed hero."

"At least I'm not a self-proclaimed gentlemen!"

"I am a true gentlemen, thank you."

"Yeah, and I'm a real hero!" America then sighed.

"Well, anyway, I decided to drop by and Iggy decided to cook something. Which caused a fire."

"Don't call me that! Anyway, the fire was caused by magic. Smoke started to arise from the scones in the oven so in our panic, I casted a spell."

"That obviously went wrong. You know how his spells always go wrong."

"Yeah. I know all too well." Hong Kong nodded.

"Hong Kong, you were taken by England for quite some time, right, if I remember correctly, when China lost the Opium War?" America asked. Hong Kong nodded.

"Yeah and tha-!"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore, aru!" They looked at China who had abruptly stood up. He turned towards Japan, who then noticed the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Kiku, I want to go home, aru…" He begged. Japan nodded and they left. Once they were home, China had stopped crying and told them that he remembered losing the Opium War and Hong Kong with it.

"Ge ge, I've always wondered but do you know Italy-kun's grandfather?" Japan said, wanting to change the subject. China nodded.

"Ancient Rome, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and Germania were friends of mine, aru." Japan nodded.

"Italy-kun told me about someone that he had once loved. It was a boy who disappeared in war. Do you know him? His name was Holy Roman Empire." China flinched.

"Yeah, I knew him, aru."

"Italy-kun said that he never returned from war. Is he dead?"

"No, he isn't, aru. He did return from the war, aru. But by then, Holy Roman Empire was already dead, aru."

"What do you mean?" China ignored him.

"In fact, he had always been there with Italy, watching over him, aru. It's just that Italy doesn't know, aru. Holy Roman Empire was severely inured in war and nearly died, aru. However, he was saved, aru. He returned as a totally new person, with no recollection of his times as Holy Roman Empire, aru. Keep this a secret from Italy, aru. His new name was Germany, aru."

"Germany-san?" Japan looked baffled. China nodded.

"You can confirm with Prussia, aru. It's true, aru." Japan nodded.

"I see. Indeed, this cannot be told to Germany-san. After all, I wouldn't want Italy to be sad if he heard this. I'm sure Prussia-san hid this from both of them for their happiness, right, Ge ge?" China just remained silent.

"Ge ge?" Korea asked. _**Ancient… **_

"Ge ge?" Taiwan asked. _**Chinese…**_

"Ge ge?" Hong Kong waved his hand in front of China's face. _**Magic…**_

"Ge ge? Are you ok?" Japan asked. _**Happiness…**_ The words circled in China's head. They seemed familiar. Suddenly, China let out a strangled sob and rushed into the bamboo forest.

"GE GE!"

**Ok… I feel so excited for the next chapter even though I'm the one writing it. Oh well, R&R and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might be the last chapter. I dunno, it depends. Anyway, things will be explained in this chapter.**

"Ge ge! What's wrong?" They chased after him but he ignored them. He burst out of the bamboo forest where there was a cliff and sat there, his face buried in his knees, sobbing. Four pairs of feet stopped behind him.

"Ge ge?" Japan reached his hands out but withdrew them when China shouted.

"Go away, aru! Don't touch me, aru!"

"Ge ge, what's wrong? You can tell us." Taiwan tried to approach him but stopped when he said something.

"I remember, aru. I remember everything now, aru."

"That's good, Ge ge. Tell us, what happened that day I found you?" Hong Kong said but China shook his head.

"Da-ze! Ge ge, please turn around so that we can talk about this without all this tension in the air." China remained still. They were about to approach him again when he spoke again.

"Ancient Chinese Magic. It's a lot stronger than that Opium bastard's or Norway's magic, aru. I used it to grant my wish, aru."

"What was that wish?" Taiwan asked.

"Your happiness. I wished for all of your happiness, aru. It was a simple deed for Ancient Chinese Magic and there were excess magic after the wish was granted, aru. The excess magic was too much and they needed to be used, aru. That's why I lost my memories, aru."

"Da-ze! But that doesn't explain why Hong Kong found you in a zombie-like state!"

"It was the wish. I am the cause of your unhappiness, aru. To get happiness, you need to get rid of the source of unhappiness, aru. But since I am a country and therefore can't die, I was trapped in a state between life and death, aru."

"But why did it seem to slowly lose its effect?" Hong Kong asked.

"All of you. When all of you appeared to take care of me, you were slowly proving the wish wrong, aru. You showed the wish that you still cared about me so it would begin to doubt that I am the cause of your unhappiness, aru. But since I'm the only one affected, it means that I caused all of you to be unhappy, aru. I shouldn't be here now. I should still be dead yet alive, aru."

"Regret." They, including China, turned to face Japan.

"What?"

"You caused us unhappiness because we regretted something involving you. I was unhappy because I regretted betraying you."

"Da-ze! I was unhappy because I regretted not staying with you and choosing independence instead."

"I was unhappy because I regretted being so distant from you."

"I was unhappy because I regretted not being strong enough, allowing me to be taken away by England and thus, causing you all those years of sorrow."

"In that way, you caused us unhappiness. You aren't the source of our unhappiness. We are. We caused our own unhappiness. You didn't do anything wrong." Japan said.

"We're sorry, Ge ge!" They cried as they hugged China.

"It wasn't me, aru?" They shook their heads.

"You gave us happiness." Hong Kong said.

"Da-ze! You gave us care!" Korea joined in.

"You gave us love." Taiwan added.

"And just like your name, Yao, which means light, you gave us warmth. You were everything we could've ever wanted, Ge ge. How could we have been so blind as to not notice it before? We were foolish." Japan said.

"I forgive you, aru. And I'm sorry too, for not being a better brother to you, aru."

"No, you were a wonderful brother, Ge ge. The best in the world. Now, let's go home. Our home." They nodded as they left.

_**Thank you, for everything, Ge ge / Kiku, Yong Soo, Mei, Chun (, aru).**_

**And that's it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for sticking with me to the end.**


End file.
